


Wanting

by Zoya1416



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya1416/pseuds/Zoya1416
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was so thick and meaty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting

He should _not_ let himself want so much. He knew that. Why was this one special? There had been others before and there would be others after this. But it was so thick and meaty. So forbidden. Maybe he could take this one quickly—the element of surprise, and all. He planned an approach. No, stealth wouldn't work. What a silly idea. But if he didn't act now—did he _always_ have to beg for what he wanted? He reached out and gently touched a thigh. An instant later, Peter glared down at him, but fed him the sausage anyway.


End file.
